


A Disaster of Galactic Proportions (aka The SGA Sweater Fic)

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: John Sheppard tries on a sweater. Rodney reacts.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Disaster of Galactic Proportions (aka The SGA Sweater Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: wyomingnot told me to write John/Rodney and a V-neck sweater. So here it is, my first SGA fic, unbetaed and unbelievably short.
> 
> Originally published March 14, 2006.

Rodney looked at the pile of new clothes on John's bed. Black pants, black jackets, camo everything. All military. Usually the sight of these items in relation to John would make Rodney hot and give him all sorts of deliciously brilliant ideas, but there was one item that made him break into a cold sweat. On the top of the pile was a blue Air Force V-neck sweater, like the one Colonel Caldwell always wore because he thought Elizabeth was partial to it.

"What is that?" Rodney asked, pointing a shaky finger at the offending garment.

"That is a sweater. As a citizen of the Great White North I thought you would recognize one. It's made of yarn, and you put it on like this." John snatched the item off the pile, gave it a good stretch, and pulled it over his head. He smoothed it over his T-shirt and looked in the mirror, turning from side to side for a good look. "What do you think?"

What Rodney thought was that this was rapidly turning into a disaster of galactic proportions because the damn thing looked good on John. Sexy even. And being the height of cool that he was John would start a damn trend. Soon everyone in the Pegasus Galaxy would be wearing V-neck sweaters. Even the Wraith would have them, in black, of course, maybe with some sharp pointy things attached.

Rodney would not allow V-neck sweaters to become the fashion rage of the galaxy simply because he looked awful in them. They made him look like an extra in a Depression era musical, all earnest and dull, and ready to break into the chorus of the worst song in the history of appallingly bad movie songs.

"You look like a dork," he said in the same way he told his staff that he knew preschoolers and hedgehogs with a larger understanding of wormhole physics than they did.

"What?" John's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. Rodney almost panicked. John probably knew he looked hot in the stupid sweater. Too late to back down, Rodney plunged ahead.

"Dork. Nerd. Geek. Math team member…" Rodney ticked off the terms on his fingers.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." John yanked the sweater off. His T-shirt came along with it.

Rodney gulped. Bare skin. That was nice.

"You know, those pants aren't making you look too cool either," Rodney said, attempting to hide a grin.

Advancing on Rodney, John said, "I'm on to your schemes, McKay."

Rodney was tempted to say, "I'd rather you were on me," but that would be trite and Rodney hated being trite, and really he didn't have to say anything anyway because John was doing that thing where he sucked on Rodney's neck, and it made Rodney feel all squirmy and happy inside and to hell with it.

"I'd rather you were on me, Sheppard."


End file.
